cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Butlerz
"Today we fight for more than the republic, today we fight for all our brothers back home. Understood." - Captain Rex (CT-7567) "I want you troopers to remember—we're shoulder-to-shoulder on those front lines. Brothers! And sometimes we may quarrel, but no matter what, we are united. Rule one: we fight together." ― ARC Commander Colt -Andrew Butlerz- P.S. -Open the contents for best results on pictures. Mini Biography Andrew Butlerz, known as ARC-5150 was a Delta-Class ARC Commander/Commando in the Grand Army Of The Republic, during the Clone Wars and so forth. Andrew was a general of the 501st Legion and Larcon Legion, which were both the most Elite squads there were. He later created his own squad called "Shadow Tech Legion." He also joined "Survivors Of The Siege" for a brief time. Then he later rejoined "Larcon Legion" for the rest of his career. He (along with the legions) fought many difficult, dangerous, and most excruciating battles to victory. Early Life "You are a clone and a solider in the Republic army!" -Colonel Meebur Gascon CT-5150 nicknamed "Andrew" was born 32 BBY on Kamino. As a young ARC trooper cadet he was trained by Jango Fett as well as Alpha-17. At the age of 5 years old, he was assigned to his training squad (one that he will be in for the rest of his training). The squads name was "Alpha Squad" and there were a total of 5 members in it. There was CT-5012 Rex, "the smart one", CT-5243 Jek, the weapon specialtist, CT-5043 Spammer, the sniper, and CT-5302 Gamma , the demolitions specialist, and then there was CT-5150 Andrew, the leader of the squad. -10 years later- "Here we go guys, lets hope we pass." -Andrew (CT-5150) to Alpha Squad The cadets of "Alpha Squad" now all are 15 years of age, are attempting to complete the training combat test "The Citadel." Above the arena, observing the cadets are Jedi Master Shaak Ti, ARC Troopers Colt, Havoc, and Blitz. They were all very impressed with how "Alpha Squad" did on the training course. So they all "graduated" their training and were sent to the front lines. They all stayed together as "Alpha Squad" but the only difference was they were an elite team within the 501st legion and served in their first real battle which was "The First Battle of Geonosis." The First Battle Of Geonosis "So what's the mission sir?" "We're going to help reinforce our new Jedi Generals on Geonosis." -Andrew (CT-5150) to Captain Rex (CT-7567) Andrew and Alpha Squad are getting their orders from Captain Rex. Their Mission- To destroy all underground droid factories. "Sir Yes Sir!" They all say to Captain Rex. Now with their orders, they fly in gunships to help aid the Jedi in the Patranaki Arena. They fly their new generals to the battleground and help assist them until they were needed to complete their mission. They helped with the fighting for about an hour then, they got the all clear to complete their mission. Alpha squad is now heading to complete their mission objectives which are- to destroy the last of the underground droid factories. They head to their first target. They enter through the doorway into the geonosian catacombs. Hundreds of geonosians are sleeping in the hallways of the catacombs, so using their stealth training, Alpha Squad was able to bypass all the geonosians. They then headed to the reactors of the factory and set about 50 thermal detonators set to blow 8 minutes after they are set. In result, Alpha squad gets the heck out of there not caring if they wake any geonosians. They do this about 4 more times. Then, as a result all factories are destroyed and the battle of geonosis is won for the republic. And as a result the "Clone Wars" began. Also Andrew was promoted to ARC Commander/Commando (which means his CT number was redesignated from CT-5150 to ARC-5150) for his valiant work on Geonosis. The Early Start Of The Clone Wars "Begun the clone war has" - Yoda Once the clone wars began he was reassigned to the squad "Larcon Legion" which he served for the next 2 years but he still stayed in Alpha squad within the 501st. The first battle he ever had with Larcon Legion was "The Battle Of Muunilist." The next battle he had with the 501st and Alpha Squad was "The Battle Of Christopshis." The Battle Of Muunilist "ARC Troopers, you have been selected for this task because you are the best, the elite. You all know what you to do. The success of your mission is our key to a swift victory. When you get into position send word as planned then I will join you." - Obi-Wan Kenobi to ARC Troopers Aboard a Republic Acclamator-Assault Ship, Andrew's ARC trooper squad within Larcon Legion was assigned to help ARC Captain Fordo with his mission during Battle of Muunilist. They took a shuttle to Fordo's ship and met with him to discuss their mission. They had a brief meeting with Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Now that their fleet has reached the surface of Muunilist every trooper boards gunships to goes down to the planet. The ARC troopers gunship however has special markings and modifications. They fly in with the rest of the gunships but General Kenobi gives them the orders to begin with their mission. Their gunship is flying through the city trying get to their objective point, but then they are shot out of the air by a rocket fired by a battle droid. They end up crashing in one of the streets about 2 miles from their objective point. Most of the troopers survive, they lost their 2 pilots and 1 soldier. They exit the crash and burned gunship. Then, all of a sudden they are sniped by battle droids. The ARC troopers own and destroyed all the snipers via rocket launcher s and lost 1 soldier in the battle. They start walking to their objective point. About 1 and 1 1/2 miles in they are ambushed by a AAT. They fight it for about 5 minutes before one ARC trooper sneaks behind it, blast through it and destroys the AAT. Now they are on top of a building and can see their objective point- A large enemy tower with a giant blast cannon. Then, Fordo informs General Kenobi of their status and position, and he tells them to move on to the next phase of the mission. They walk down back to the streets only to encounter a squad of super and regular battle droids. They fight them off and start to head to the enemy tower. They approach the bottom of it and throw ascension cables to lift them up to the top. They encounter another squad of battle droids when they get to the top. Then they get on the cannon and put about 30 explosives on it. Then set more ascension cables to get to the very top of the tower. They climb up while the cannon blows up below them. When they reach the top they see the rest of the gunships and republic troops thus concluding their mission. Then, Andrew with the rest of Larcon Legion on the planet returned to their cruiser to go to their next battle. The Battle Of Christopshis "What's our plan of attack sir?", "Follow me." -Captain Rex (CT-7567) and Anakin Skywalker Andrew, Alpha Squad and the members of the 501st legion are called to Christopshis from an impending Separatist attack. The Battle of Christophsis took place at the planet Christophsis in 22 BBY, seven weeks into the Clone Wars. Responding to a plea for help from the world's inhabitants, the Galactic Republic and the Jedi High Council dispatched Jedi Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker and Admiral Wullf Yularen with a clone trooper contingent which was the 501st legion (which included Andrew and Alpha Squad) and the 212th Attack Battalion from the Grand Army of the Republic to liberate Christophsis. After penetrating Confederate Admiral Trench's massive naval blockade of the planet and delivering supplies to Senator Bail Prestor Organa's refugee camp on the surface via an experimental stealth ship, the Republic forces attempted to ambush the Confederate battle droid army from two towers in one of the plazas of the capital city, Crystal City. Acting on information from one of its spies, Clone Sergeant Slick, the Separatists foiled the Republic's attack. Despite the turn of events, the Jedi and clones managed to escape and retreated back to their base. Alerted to the possibility of a spy amongst their men, Skywalker and Kenobi went to search for more information behind enemy lines while Clone Commander CC-2224 and Clone Captain CT-7567—nicknamed "Cody" and "Rex," respectively—stayed at the base to root out the agent. Upon arriving at the Confederacy base, Skywalker and Kenobi confronted the Dark Acolyte Asajj Ventress and discovered the presence of an invasion force in far greater strength than they had originally believed. Back at the Republic base, Slick was revealed to be the spy and sabotaged the Republic's weapons depot, destroying most of the Republic's supplies, before being apprehended by Rex, Andrew, and Cody. Raising the stakes with its full strength, the main body of Confederate troops launched an assault on the Republic forces. After several days, the Separatists were forced to retreat. When Loathsom mounted a second assault, his forces' advance was halted by the Republic's heavy cannons, and he and his droids pulled back to their base to set up a deflector shield to counter the Republic's artillery. Yularen and the Republic fleet were driven away from Christophsis by the renewed Separatist blockade of the planet, but Skywalker's newly assigned Jedi Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, was able to land on the world. Loathsom and the Confederacy mounted yet another assault, this time advancing behind their shield, which effectively negated the clone artillery. While Kenobi, Rex, the 501st Legion, Alpha Squad, and the 212th Attack Battalion defended the heavy cannons, Skywalker and Tano proceeded to sabotage the Confederacy's shield generator. After Kenobi pretended to surrender to Loathsom to gain time for his comrades to complete their mission, Skywalker and Tano were able to eliminate the shield. Yularen returned to the system with Jedi Grand Master Yoda and a fortified fleet and broke through the Separatist blockade, driving the enemy armada away from Christophsis. In addition, the Republic's renewed artillery usage proved instrumental in annihilating the Separatists in Crystal City. Kenobi captured Loathsom, and the Republic emerged victorious and landed further reinforcements to secure the victory. The Battle Of Teth "Teth? That's wildspace, the droids aren't even in that sector." -Anakin Skywalker to Yoda Andrew, Alpha Squad and the 501st did not get a break after the Battle Of Christophsis. They had to immediately help Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his new apprentice Ahsoka Tano, to rescue Jabba the Hutt's son Rotta. They took a Acclamator-Assault ship to the planets surface. When they reached the atmosphere they took gunships to the monastery. Unable to land at the Teth monastery because of the presence of battle droids guarding it, Skywalker's and Tano's forces were deployed in the jungle below and commenced a vertical assault up the cliff holding the monastery using two AT-TE walkers. After Skywalker and Tano had defeated the droids and retrieved the Huttlet, Dark Acolyte Asajj Ventress led several more Confederate units on a renewed assault of the monastery, and the Republic forces were forced to barricade themselves inside the stronghold. The two Jedi along with the help of Andrew and Alpha Squad went to find a secondary exit to escape the monastery, hoping to find medical support for the Huttlet, while Clone Captain CT-7567, nicknamed "Rex," stayed to command Torrent Company. Andrew and Alpha Squad went along with Anakin and Ahsoka to help them find a second exit of the monastery. With the help of Anakins astromech R2-D2, they found a hangar. They headed there and when they did they called for a gunship. Once the gunship arrived, Andrew and Alpha Squad managed to get in when a Vulture droid came and shot the gunship off the hangar leaving Anakin and Ahsoka. The gunship crashed but luckily everyone survived. When they got everyone out of the wreckage, Andrew tried to reach Captain Rex via comlink. Unfortunately, Captain Rex and 5 others were captured by the squad of battle droids. When General Kenobi's forces came to the planet, Andrew called for a gunship and were they picked up by Commander Cody and then headed back to the monastery to assist Captain Rex. When they got there Rex was in a firefight with the battle droids. Cody, Andrew and Alpha Squad landed and destroyed the rest of the droids thereby finishing the battle. Andrew was called away for another battle shortly after. The Battle Of Ryloth "The Twi'leks on that planet can't wait forever, Master. The longer the Techno Union keeps control of Ryloth, the more difficult it'll be to free them." "I agree. We don't have much time." ―Anakin Skywalker and Mace Windu Andrew and his newly formed "Omega Squad" within Larcon Legion were called to aid on Ryloth. After receiving pleas for assistance from Ryloth's senator, Orn Free Taa, the Jedi High Council dispatched Jedi General Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan, Jedi Commander Ahsoka Tano, to eliminate the Separatist blockade and make way for clone trooper forces from the Grand Army of the Republic to land on and liberate Ryloth. Despite heavy losses to their fleet, Skywalker and Tano were able to break the blockade, allowing Republic troop transports—commanded by High Jedi Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu—to safely enter the Ryloth system. Once Kenobi, Clone Commander CC-2224, Andrew and Omega Squad, and the Republic unit Ghost Company had destroyed Nabat's proton cannons, Windu was able to land with his transports. Omega squad later helped to retake Lessu. Mace Windu, Clone Commander CC-6454, nicknamed "Ponds", Omega Squad and Lightning Squadron suffered losses in a battle with Separatist tanks en route to retake Lessu, leading Windu to enlist the help of Sham Syndulla and his freedom fighters. After Tambor began a firebombing campaign of the Twi'lek villages, Syndulla finally set aside his previous quarrels with Taa and joined forces with Windu and the Republic. Once Windu and ARF troopers Razor and Stak were able to activate Lessu's plasma bridge, the only access to the city, the combined forces of Omega Squad, Lightning Squadron and freedom fighters entered the city and routed the Confederacy in what became known as the Battle of Lessu. Tambor's own tactical droid, TA-175, escaped with the Emir's shuttle and left him stranded, and Windu was able to capture Tambor. Thus concluding the battle for Ryloth. The Second Battle of Geonosis "I can not beleive we are back here again." "It is unfortunate, the resistance from the native Geonosians were stonger than we anticipated." - Obi-Wan Kenobi to Ki-Audi Mundi To Be Announced. The Second Battle Of Kamino "This is our home, this is our war!" -Clone Trooper Echo (CT-21-0408) to cadets "Look around we're one and the same, same heart, same blood. Your training is in your blood. And my blood is boiling for a fight!" -Clone Trooper Fives (CT-27-5555, later redesignated as ARC-5555) to cadets To Be Announced. The Battle of Umbara To Be Announced. The Battle Of Coruscant To Be Announced. Order 66 To Be Announced. Mission To Tatooine To Be Announced. More Battles To Come. Larcon Legion Andrew was one of the first to join Larcon Legion (Although when he joined it was named Zillo Squad) along with Galen Neeligroam, Sara Joe, Kyp Durk, Rex Gwieldfighters, and the leader himself, Leshaak Larcon. He started as a trooper (of course) and worked his way up to the rank of General and held it for about 2 years. Then he left to create "Shadow Tech Legion." About a year later, he came back and (since he was there before) he was immediately promoted to a commander. He held the rank of commander for about 6 months then was promoted back to a General. He has held that rank ever since. He has made many friends along the way. Mostly the generals, but he has made a lot of friends from that squad. Equipment Clone Trooper Armor- He was equipped with 2 Dc-17m pistols, a Dc-17m Rifle (with attachments), Dc-15a rifle, and a Dc-15s blaster. For normal assignments he wore his custom/modified red ARC trooper armor or commando armor (depending on mission). When he did assigments for the 501st Legion, he wore his custom/modified Blue ARC trooper or commando armor (depending on mission). Bounty Hunter Armor- To Be Announced. Life off the Battlefield When he is off the battlefield he likes to go to his homes to rest. -Houses- *Jedi Temple *Courscant City Bases to plan. -Bases- *IceBerg 3 Training centers to prepare for fights. -Traning Centers- *Ryloth Temples to meditate and store his archives. -Temples- *Geonosis He also tries to find, build and/or train his companions. -Droids- *7-LVN *D-0T *Security Battle Droid (Reprogramed) *B3-3PS *J-4CK *R2-D2 *C-3PO *T0-D0 360 *RA-7 *M1-L0 *1M-AU5 *5TU-85 *5P-0T *R2-KT *BR-RR *M5-BZ *U9-C4 -Creatures- *Gnarls *Fogg *Erial *Amelie He also likes to buy and fix up speeders or claim animals to ride. -Rides (Mounts)- *AT-RT Walker *Courscant Mandalorian Speeder *Mustafar BARC Speeder *Umbaran BARC Speeder *Bantha *Fambaa Pictures Category:Larcon Legion Category:501st Legion Category:ARC Trooper Category:Arc Trooper Commando Category:Republic Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Survivors of the Siege Category:Clones